Geliebter Feind
by KitKat2006
Summary: Jemand macht an einem kalten Winternachmittag in den Straßen von Hogsmeade eine Entdeckung, mit der er nie im Leben gerechnet hätte.


**A/N: **Da es ja morgen, wie schon in der Authors Note erklärt, kein neues Kapitel vom Adventskalender gibt, werde ich euch heute mit einem zusätzlichen kleinen Oneshot entschädigen.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Geliebter Feind **

Oliver hatte den Kopf tief zwischen die Schultern gezogen, die Hände waren tief in den Manteltaschen vergraben. Ein Schal verdeckte seine untere Gesichtshälfte und den Mantelkragen hatte er hochgeschlagen um dem eisigen Februarwind so gut es ging davon abzuhalten, in seine Glieder zu kriechen. Er mied die Hauptstraße, da er keine Lust hatte, bei diesem Wetter unzählige Autogramme an kichernde Schulmädchen zu verteilen. Ihn zog es wie auf Schienen zu den drei Besen. Angelina hatte ihn gebeten zu kommen. Um der alten Zeiten willen, wie sie ihm geschrieben hatte. Um ihr ein wenig Mut zu machen und Tipps zu geben, wie sie ihr Notfallteam besser in den Griff bekommen konnte, wie er insgeheim eher vermutete. Seitdem sie Kapitänin geworden war, schrieben sie sich regelmäßig und er hatte ziemliche Überzeugungsarbeit leisten müssen, um sie davon abzuhalten, Harry, Fred und George den Hals umzudrehen, als sie sich ihr lebenslanges Spielverbot eingehandelt hatten. Dabei konnte er sie nur zu gut verstehen, denn er hätte wahrscheinlich ebenso die Nerven verloren, wenn die drei das zu seiner Kapitänszeit fertig gebracht hätten.

Fröhliches Gelächter war ein Stückchen vor ihm zu hören. Oliver zog den Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer in den Mantelkragen und drückte sich in einen nahen Hauseingang. Eine Mädchengruppe, dem Aussehen nach aus einem der höheren Jahrgänge, kam an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Oliver sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach. Mädchen konnten blind und taub für ihre Umwelt sein, wenn sie im Pulk unterwegs waren. Das hatte sich seit seiner Zeit nicht geändert und würde sich wohl auch nicht ändern. Dieses Verhalten war ihnen wohl schon seit Urzeiten in die Gene eingebrannt. Er wollte sich gerade wieder auf den Weg machen, als eines der Mädchen seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Schulterlange braune Haare blitzten unter einer dicken Strickmütze hervor, ein rot-goldener Gryffindorschal war mehrfach um ihren Hals geschlungen, von dem ein Ende vorne und eines hinten über ihren warmen Wintermantel herunterfiel. An den Händen steckten knallrote Fingerhandschuhe. Aber es war nicht ihre Garderobe, die Oliver dazu brachte, stehen zu bleiben, wo er war, sondern ihr Verhalten an sich. Unbemerkt von ihren Freundinnen hatte sie sich zurückfallen lassen und sah sich jetzt vorsichtig um, bevor sie erst ein paar Schritte rückwärts ging und sich dann umdrehte, um die kleine Seitenstraße wieder ein Stücken zurück zu laufen.

Oliver drückte sich noch ein Stück tiefer in den Hauseingang, damit sie ihn nicht entdeckte. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn jetzt blickte sie direkt in seine Richtung, aber so wie es aussah, hatte sie ihn nicht entdeckt. Dafür hatte er sie jetzt genau erkannt und seine Ahnungen hatten sich bestätigt. Katie Bell, eine seiner ehemaligen Jägerinnen, hatte sich gerade unbemerkt von ihren Freundinnen abgesetzt. Die Frage war nur, warum tat sie dies? Was verbarg sie vor ihren Freundinnen? Hatte sie etwa ein Date, von dem ihre Freundinnen nichts erfahren sollten?

„Was hast du zu verbergen, Katie Bell?", flüsterte er leise schmunzelnd vor sich hin und sah ihr nach.

Katie war jetzt fast am oberen Ende der Seitenstraße angekommen, doch kurz bevor sie die Hauptstraße erreicht hatte, schoss ein Arm hinter einer Hausecke hervor und zog sie außer Sicht. Oliver konnte ihren leicht erschrockenen Aufschrei von seinem Beobachtungsposten gut hören und war schon auf dem Weg zu der Stelle, wo sie verschwunden war, bevor er es überhaupt realisierte. Dort angekommen traute er allerdings seinen Augen kaum, denn es hatte nicht wirklich den Anschein, als ob Katie etwas gegen diesen Überfall aus dem Hinterhalt hatte. Zwar hatte ihr „Entführer" sie mit seinem Körper rücklings gegen eine Hauswand gepresst, aber den Kuß, den dieser ihr gab, wurde von Katie mit ähnlich heftiger Leidenschaft erwidert. Was ihm jedoch am meisten die Sprache verschlug, war der grün-silberne Schal, den ihr „Entführer" trug.

Verblüfft starrte Oliver auf die Szene vor sich, bevor er sich abwandte und den Blick über die tief verschneite Seitenstraße gleiten ließ. Katie und ein Slytherin? Oliver konnte es kaum glauben. Eine heftige Bewegung aus Richtung der beiden hemmungslos Knutschenden richtete Olivers Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das doch recht ungewöhnliche Paar zurück. Katie hatte den Slytherin ein Stück von sich gestoßen und rang keuchend nach Luft. Und Oliver fiel abermals aus allen Wolken, als er erkannte, mit _welchem_ Slytherin Katie da rummachte.

„Irgendwann schaffst du es nochmal, mich zu ersticken, Adrian Pucey.", stieß sie heftig atmend hervor, doch des herausfordernde Funkeln, dass sie diesem zuwarf, zeigte Oliver, dass sie sich nicht wirklich unwohl bei diesem überfallartigen Kuß gefühlt hat.

„Ach komm schon, Bell.", lachte dieser leise und ging die paar Schritte, die sie ihn zurückgestoßen hatte, wieder auf sie zu. „Genau so willst du es doch."

Ohne hinzusehen hatte er das Schalende ergriffen, dass vorne an ihrem Mantel herunterhing und wickelte es aufreizend langsam um den Arm, wobei er sie Stück für Stück wieder an sich ran zog. Dabei hielt er Katies Blick gefangen und schob sie unauffällig wieder an die Hauswand zurück. Als Katie dies bemerkte, zog sie leicht spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was denn, Pucey?", reizte sie ihn. „Noch nicht zufrieden?"

„Definitiv nicht, Bell. Ich bin noch nicht mal ansatzweise zufrieden.", raunte er ihr leise zu und fing ihre Lippen ein zweites Mal ein.

Oliver konnte sehen, wie Katie genüßlich die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich auch diesem Kuß voll und ganz hingab. Er sah, wie sie die Arme um Adrian Puceys Nacken schlang und ihn noch näher an sich ranzog, um den Kuß noch zu vertiefen. Dieser schien da ganz und gar nichts gegen zu haben, doch scheinbar hatte er etwas dagegen, was Katie mit ihrem Armen tat. Langsam schoben sich seine Arme an ihren Armen hinauf und lösten sie von seinem Nacken. Genauso langsam verschränkte er seine behandschuhten Finger mit ihren und drückte sie schließlich rechts und links neben ihrem Kopf an die Hauswand. Ein protestierendes Knurren kam aus Katies Kehle und sie versuchte, ihre Hände aus Adrians Klammergriff zu befreien, doch dieser dachte gar nicht daran, sie loszulassen.

„No chance, Bell.", lachte er leise, als er den Kuß abbrach und ihr eines dieser durchtriebenen Slytheringrinsen zuwarf, dass Oliver von unzähligen Zusammenstößen mit Marcus Flint viel zu gut kannte. „Wann begreifst du endlich, dass ich in unserer Beziehung das sagen habe?"

„Wenn Snape die Erfindung von Shampoo realisiert hat.", gab Katie schlagfertig zurück und wirbelte sich und Adrian so urplötzlich herum, dass diesem keine Chance blieb, sie daran zu hindern.

Oliver grinste. Scheinbar hatte Pucey keine Ahnung, dass er sich mit einer der temperamentvollsten Gryffindors eingelassen hatte. So zierlich Katie auch auf den ersten Blick auch erscheinen mochte, so sehr wußte sie andererseits, wie sie ihren Willen durchsetzen konnte. Katie ließ sich so schnell nichts vorschreiben oder zu etwas zwingen, was sie nicht wollte. Das wußte Oliver aus leidvoller Erfahrung aus viel zu vielen Diskussionen bei ihren Trainingseinheiten.

Adrian hatte überrascht die Augen aufgerissen, hatte aber gleichzeitig auch reagiert und so waren Katies Hände jetzt auf ihrem Rücken gefangen.

„Beeindruckend, Bell.", grinste er spöttisch und lehnte sich entspannt an die Hauswand zurück, während er Katie eng umschlungen hielt. „Aber wirklich kontrollieren tust du die Situation immer noch nicht. Oder habe ich da was nicht mitgekriegt?"

„Halt die Klappe, Pucey. Küß mich lieber.", forderte sie ihn auf und dieser ließ sich nicht lange bitten.

„Aber sicher doch.", raunte er ihr zu. „Wenn du mich schon so nett darum bittest."

Wieder senkte er seine Lippen auf Katies, doch bevor er die Augen schloß und diese Kuß voll und ganz auskosten konnte, hatte er Oliver entdeckt, der immer noch wie festgewachsen knappe fünf Meter von den beiden entfernt stand und sie verblüfft ansah. Ein durchtriebenes Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

Ohne den Kuß zu unterbrechen, veränderte er leicht den Winkel, mit dem er Katies Arme auf ihrem Rücken gefangen hielt, sodass er sie jetzt mit einer Hand festhalten konnte, statt mit beiden, und ließ die andere Hand weiter nach unten wandern, bis sie Katies Po erreicht hatte. Langsam ließ er sie dort eine Weile kreisen, bevor er Katie plötzlich ruckartig fester an sich presste, was ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen ihrerseits zur Folge hatte. Doch er ließ ihr kaum Zeit, zu protestieren, sondern hatte ihre Lippen gleich wieder eingefangen. Die Augen hatte er aber die ganze Zeit über nicht von Oliver genommen, und was er in dessen Blick erkennen konnte, ließ das Funkeln in seinen Augen noch ein wenig durchtriebener werden.

Oliver hatte sich von seinem ersten Schreck erholt, als er bemerkt hatte, dass er entdeckt worden war. Seine erste Reaktion, sich hastig abzuwenden und zu verschwinden, hatte er erfolgreich unterdrücken können. Das wäre ja wohl noch schöner, wenn er vor einem dieser Slytherinmistkerle klein beigeben und sich mit eingezogenem Schwanz verziehen würde. Stattdessen gab er den Blick, den Pucey ihm zuwarf, finster zurück. Als dieser jedoch die Sache auf die Spitze trieb und auch noch anfing, an Katie rumzufummeln und selbst sie damit zu überrumpeln, ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten zusammen und mußte sich mächtig beherrschen, nicht auf Pucey loszugehen. In seinen Augen brannte pure Mordlust und das schien Pucey ganz genau zu bemerken, denn dessen Blick wurde noch ein wenig slytherinmäßiger. Er schien genau zu begreifen, dass es Oliver ganz und gar nicht paßte, was er da mit Katie anstellte. Das sah Oliver ihm deutlich an. Doch er schien auch zu wissen, dass Oliver seit seinem Abschluß keinerlei Rechte mehr auf Katie hatte und nicht wirklich was tun konnte, um ihn aufzuhalten. Und genau dieses Wissen machte Oliver noch wütender.

Katie hatte sich unterdessen wieder von Adrian gelöst.

„Adrian, ich glaube, ich muß los.", meinte sie atemlos und mit leichtem Bedauern in der Stimme.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Adrian sie leise, warf Oliver noch einen letzten herausfordernden Blick zu und sah dann seiner Freundin tief in die Augen.

„Mhmm.", brummte Katie und schmiegte sich ein wenig enger an ihn. „Ich glaube schon. Angelina wollte uns unbedingt noch treffen."

„Uns?", hakte Adrian nach und küßte sich langsam von ihrem Ohrläppchen zu dem kleinen Stück Hals runter, dass er trotz ihres dicken Schals erreichen konnte.

„Das Team.", antwortete Katie ihm und schloss genüßlich die Augen und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, um Adrian seine Zärtlichkeiten ein wenig zu erleichtern. „Sie hat etwas von einer Überraschung gesagt."

„Überraschung?", wiederholte Adrian und warf Oliver wieder einen herausfordernden Blick zu. „Na, was das wohl ist?"

„Keine Ahnung.", murmelte Katie leise. „Und das werde ich wohl auch kaum rausfinden, wenn du mich jetzt nicht gehen läßt."

„Na dann sollte ich das wohl tun.", meinte Adrian und hob jetzt den Kopf, um sie anzusehen. Langsam ließ er ihre Arme los, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und drückte ihr noch einen letzten federleichten Kuß auf die Lippen. „Auch wenn ich dich ungern so schnell schon wieder gehen lasse. Sehen wir uns heute Abend noch?"

„Nur wenn uns deine Freunde nicht stören und uns wieder mit unanständigen Bemerkungen nerven.", stimmte Katie zu.

„Versprochen.", lachte Adrian leise. „Ich sperre sie vorher höchstpersönlich in Snapes Vorratslager ein."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben.", gab Katie zurück und ließ leise lachend ihre wieder freigegebenen Arme kreisen, um die Schultern zu entspannen. „Aber jetzt muß ich wirklich los. Bye."

Sie drückte Adrian noch einen schnellen Kuß auf den Mund und huschte dann davon. Oliver konnte sich gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen, und war wieder mal mehr als erleichtert über die genetische Blindheit, die Mädchen manchmal aus heiterem Himmel überfiel. Denn nur die war es, die ihn davor bewahrte, auch noch von ihr entdeckt zu werden. Kopfschüttelnd sah er ihr nach, wie sie durch den Schnee auf die Hauptstraße zurannte und gleich darauf im Gewühl verschwunden war.

„Weißt du, Wood.", meinte plötzlich jemand hinter ihm. „Es ist wirklich zu schade, dass du nicht mehr ihr Käpt'n bist. Es würde sehr viel interessanter sein, dich an der Nase herum zu führen, statt die Johnson."

Langsam drehte Oliver sich um und sah einen breit grinsenden Adrian Pucey vor sich stehen. Wieder ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten. Es juckte ihn wirklich in den Fingerspitzen, dem arroganten Slytherin sein nerviges Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu prügeln.

„Ich mag nicht mehr ihr Käpt'n sein, Pucey.", antwortete er mühsam beherrscht und sorgte dafür, dass dieser den drohenden Unterton in seiner Stimme auch ja bemerkte. „Aber ich bin immer noch einer ihrer Freunde. Und sollte ich herauskriegen, dass du sie nur verarscht, dann ist kein Versteck der Welt sicher genug, dass ich dich nicht finde. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?"

„Aber sicher doch.", antwortete Adrian spöttisch und nur milde beeindruckt. „Schade nur, dass ich es wirklich ernst mit ihr meine. Es würde mich nämlich wirklich interessieren, ob du es auch schaffst, deine Drohung wahr zu machen."

„Verlaß dich drauf.", knurrte Oliver, doch Adrian lachte daraufhin nur.

„Du solltest dich auf die Socken machen, Wood.", riet er ihm und ging an ihm vorbei auf die Hauptstraße zu. „Du willst doch der Johnson ihre Überraschung nicht verderben."

Kurz darauf war er ebenfalls im Gewühl der vorbeigehenden Schüler verschwunden. Oliver dagegen stand noch einen Moment unschlüssig da. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich gleich Katie gegenüber verhalten sollte. Letztendlich war es ihre Entscheidung, mit wem sie sich einließ, aber es gefiel ihm trotzdem nicht, dass es ausgerechnet ein Slytherin war.

Schließlich gab er sich aber einen Ruck und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Ihm war kalt und er brauchte jetzt dringend ein warmes Butterbier. Oder besser noch, einen anständigen Feuerwhiskey, der gleichzeitig wärmte und seine leichte Benommenheit, die diese Entdeckung in ihm hervorgerufen hatte, wieder zu vertreiben.

* * *

** A/N:** Kurz und knapp und mal nicht mit Oliver als Katies große Liebe. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Mich hat es einfach mal gereizt, Katie mit einem der Bad Guys zu verkuppeln. 


End file.
